


New life, new school, new friends?

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: After a difficult time in his life, Merlin moves to Albion.Could this be the beginning of a new and peaceful life for the boy with the raven hair?
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Once and future husbands [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502189
Kudos: 43





	New life, new school, new friends?

The bell sound marked the beginning of a new school year, another year of training, matches and striving to get good grades, or so it was for Arthur.

The blond quarterback of the school team, went to his locker, enter the code and retrieve the books needed for the day.

According to the timetable delivered to him at the entrance, the first hour had been canceled, leaving him all the time to hang out with his teammates “Where will everyone be?” He wondered looking around for his fellow Knights.

He and his friends used to meet in the school parking lot and go in together, but nobody was there that morning.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, with a new message:

" EMERGENCY MEETING.10 MINUTES. USUAL PLACE " 

Despite the summer he spent as a volunteer at the local hospital, Gwaine remained his usual madman.

The blonde took on his books and headed for the small internal garden which was always a meeting point for the Knights team, wondering what could have triggered the need for an emergency meeting, less than two hours from the start of the school year.

* * *

Merlin had always known he was gay.

He knew it since, at seven years old, for Valentine's Day, instead of giving a flower to the most beautiful girl in class, he had cut a heart out of cardboard, and given it to his best friend William.

No need to say that the child had run away in tears leaving little Merlin, with a broken heart and a feeling of being wrong.

That feeling, had followed him even in high school, when he was forced to hide his true nature to avoid being targeted by bullies.

Merlin tried very hard to stay as far away as possible from their attentions, but his efforts were vain.

At his first and last prom at his old school, a group of boys waited outside for him and when he was alone they kicked and punched him, until he was unconscious on the sidewalk.

He woke after three days of coma, with three broken ribs, a concussion, a black eye, a split lip and some stitches, but he knew it could have been worse, he could have been dead.

And so here he was, starting the new year in a different school, a few months after the accident, in a place he didn't know and where were no guarantee that it could not happen again.

Suddenly Merlin felt himself grabbed by the arm, so he closed his eyes, preparing to receive a blow.

"Amazing" he thought "I have just started and I already find myself with a black eye" but the blow did not come.

Instead, Merlin was dragged into an embrace, that smelled of vanilla and had the typical softness of girls' body “ Good morning Merlin” squeaked Gwen, freeing him from the hug “Morning to you, Gwen” replied the boy with a smile.

Merlin had met Gwen at the beginning of August when he moved to Albion, the girl was his neighbor, as well as is his new best friend.

“I’ll walk you to your locker, we don't have the first hour, so I thought I'd introduce you, my group of friends” the girl said taking him arm in arm.

Merlin sweated coldly "I don't know..."

"Merlin Emrys, you dumped us all August, it's time for you to meet new people" the girl scolded him "But you're enough for me" Merlin complained "Nonsense, I love you, but I know I'm not your type”.

Merlin inhaled sharply closing the door of his locker "How..."

"Sweet heart, I'm not your type, as much as you are not mine" Gwen laughed, pointing at the Lesbian community pride flag on her backpack.

Merlin's eyes widened "I didn't know"

“Now Emrys, can you come with me to meet my friends and girlfriend?"

* * *

Gwaine had been walking up and down the usual four tiles for fifteen minutes. "Don't you understand? It's a big deal"

"Come on Gwaine, don't be a drama queen, he's just a new classmate" said Leon, grabbing his friend by the arm. 

"I'm not a drama queen Leon.

This morning I heard the teachers talking about him and they all seemed so worried about this new boy, they were talking about an accident that involved him” complained Gwaine "What kind of accident"asked Parsifal "I don't know, but I heard the words coma and serious injuries; What if he’s a bully? or an addict? “

“I saw him, he seems lovely” Morgana said, suddenly appearing behind the group.

“Holy heaven Morgana! Stop appearing out of nowhere!” exclaimed Arthur, glaring at his sister, who laughed heartily wrapping an arm around her brother neck.

"How did you meet him before us?" asked Gwaine "He is Gwen new neighbor, I didn't meet him in person, but she showed me some photos "

"The new guy is our neighbor?" Elyan exclaimed in surprise.

The glass door of the small garden, opened and Gwen came arm in arm with a raven-haired boy.

"Guys I would like to introduce you, to my friend Merlin.

He is new to this school and I would like if he could be part of our group" said the girl, increasing her grip on the Merlin’s arm who stuttered an awkward "Mmmm hi" keeping his eyes down and blushing to the tip of his ears.

Arthur was dazed.

His eyes slid over the slender figure of the boy "Ooops, I forgot to tell you that Gwen's new friend is exactly your type! How careless I am" whispered Morgana, in her brother's ear "I hate you" replied Arthur without distracting the look from Merlin, who was currently laughing at something Gwaine had said to him "Go and introduce yourself, before Gwaine takes him away”.

Arthur moved a few steps towards Merlin and reached out an hand "Nice to meet you, I am Arthur" he said; Merlin looked up, revealing two sapphire blue eyes.

Time stopped and the two of them stared at each other for a long time, Arthur's hand still tightened around Merlin's, it was as if there were only the two of them in that garden. 

"Merlin, are you doing something tonight?" Morgana asked, suddenly holding on to her brother's shoulders "N-no... why?" the new arrived asked in confusion "Tonight at Camelot, the place in front of the central square, there is a party.We all go and I was wondering if you wanted to join us“

Merlin's eyes widened, not expecting to be included in the group so quickly "I'd like it very much... but I don't want to intrude, you were already organized among yourselves and I don't even know how to get to the club” he stammered embarrassed "Don't worry, Arthur can pick you up“ Merlin blanched and began to babble "No need, I can ... em, I can walk or use my bike, I don't want to disturb and above all I don't want to be a weight for Arthur "

"Don't worry. You live near Gwen right?” The quarterbeck asked.

Merlin blushed and, with a hint of a smile, replied "Yea, mine is the one with the blue shutters"

“I will be here at nine” Arthur replied smiling back.

The bell marked the imminent start of the second hour and the whole group headed for the class.

Merlin and Arthur walked side by side in silence “Are you sure it's not a problem to pick me up?" asked Merlin, once again "I'm sure" answered Arthur biting his lip and pondering whether to make the first move of his plan to woo the newcomer.

Arthur stopped suddenly and leaned forward to whisper in Merlin's ear "I can't wait to see you with your clubbing clothes” Merlin squeaked in surprise and the blond burst out laughing, continuing towards the class as if nothing had happened, leaving the other in the middle of the corridor gasping like a goldfish.

* * *

Merlin had never been so anxious for an evening out with friends.

He had changed at least ten times and then opted for a pair of light gray jeans, illegally tight and torn on his knees, and a black shirt.

He then spent a few minutes deciding whether or not to put something on his neck, a bow tie or a scarf, and then chose to simply leave the first and second buttons open.

After placing the whole outfit on the bed, he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, from which he came out after a few minutes.

Then he put on his jeans and went downstairs, looking for his mother to iron the shirt, before drying his hair.

"Mom, could you iron this for me?" Merlin asked "Sure honey, where are you going so well dressed?" asked Hunit turning on the iron "Gwen and her friends invited me to go out with them" he replied insecure "Why that face?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little anxious"

"Don't be, they will love you," replied the woman kissing her son’s forehead.

As soon as Hunit disappeared behind the laundry door, the door bell rang "Merlin, honey, go open the door" Merlin's heart began to beat in a mixture of excitement and panic.

He couldn't wait to see Arthur again, but he wasn't ready: his hair was still wet and tangled and he didn't even have a shirt on!

The doorbell rang again and Merlin went and opened the door "Hi Merlin, I'm sorry, I'm a little early" said Arthur scratching his nape

"I'm the one who should apologize for not being ready yet.

Come in, take a seat, I'll go get my shirt and dry my hair.

I'd invite you to come upstairs, but my room is a mess“ .

Merlin felt the Arthur's gaze pass over his bare skin.

Arthur approached him and made him step back until his back crashed into the wall "If you must, even if I prefer you like this" he whispered and then headed for the large red sofa.

A few minutes later Merlin went down the stairs combed and tidy, ready to go out.

If he, had looked handsome shirtless and with his hair wet, dressed like that was absolutely irresistible “Wow, do you have to impress someone newcomer?” Arthur mocked him “Maybe” answered Merlin smiling and biting his lower lip, making it become red and full.

Arthur swallowed and appealed to all his self-control not to rush immediately on those lips, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arriving at the club, Arthur opened the door for Merlin who smiled slyly.

The place was packed with people, the dance floor was already full and the music rumbled making everything vibrate.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Arthur approaching the bar, Merlin said something but, due to the sound of the music, Arthur could not understand the answer so he leaned closer to ask him again.

Anticipating his move, Merlin moved forward placing his palms on Arthur's pectorals and then leaning towards his ear. 

"I said I would have a beer," he replied before heading to their friends' table.

A few hours and several courage booster drinks later, Arthur was a bit tipsy, so, without thinking too much, he got up from the sofa and approached Merlin who was dancing with Gwen and Morgana "Little sister, Gwen, I don't think Merlin is interested in a threesome with you two, so bye bye” he said, taking the other boy by the arm and dragging him to a more secluded part of the dance floor.

The two danced for a while until the music became slower and more melodious, marking the change of the DJ at the mixer.

Arthur slid his arms around Merlin's hips and looked him straight in the eye "Please tell me that you play for my team and that I have not misinterpreted all the signals” he said resting his forehead on merlin’s one "No, you haven't, but -" Merlin couldn’t finish the sentence because Arthur’s lips captured his in a soft kiss.

Merlin moaned during the kiss and Arthur interpreted it as a signal to continue.

Gently I grasped Merlin's head and ran the tip of his tongue over the his lips, which he opened, allowing him to enter.

The kiss became more passionate and Arthur put his hands on Merlin's ass, pulling him towards himself.

Merlin stopped suddenly "I-I have to go" he stammered escaping from Arthur’s hold and leaving him alone in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

If Merlin wasn't happy about starting school on Friday, after the club night, he thanked all the gods for having the whole weekend to think about how to react.

He liked Arthur, but he needed time to get used to having such intimate contact with another person again.

On Sunday, Gwen had called him several times and, after the fifth call, he had answered, telling his friend what had happened and why he had reacted that way.

It was the first time since the accident that Merlin had told someone what had happened a few months earlier.

The call ended after two hours, when Merlin had made his decision, he had to speak with Arthur.

* * *

On Monday, Merlin went to school with a strange anxiety, he still had to decide what to say to Arthur.

"Merlin..." the quarterbeck's voice reached him from behind, with a broken and worried tone.

Merlin turned around closing the locker and leaning against it "Hi Arthur"

"Are you... Are you okay?" Arthur asked, looking at him, the dark-haired man looked down and nodded.

Arthur tortured his hands for a while, then sighed and spoke again. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about Friday night, I didn't want to... or rather, I wanted to, but I know it's early and- "

Arthur stopped when Merlin's hand rested on his forearm "Can we talk, somewhere else?" the latter asked, focusing his eyes on those of the quarterback "Yes, come with me".

The two went to the small internal garden where they first met and sat on the bench around the flower bed.

Merlin took a few deep breaths and grabbed Arthur's hand and held it tightly. 

"It's not easy for me to tell you this," he began, "Do you know why I had to leave my old school?" Arthur shook his head

"Four months ago, a group of bullies attacked me when I left the school prom. They kicked and beat me until I lost consciousness.

I don't know what happened next, I just know that I woke up after three days with broken ribs, stitches, bruises and an unpleasant sensation all over my body.

I thought it was all right, after all I didn't remember anything about the accident, I begged my mother to tell me what the doctors had told her, I asked her to tell me what had happened to me, knowing that not knowing would hurt me more than the truth.

She burst into tears and that was how I found out that one of them had raped me“.

Merlin realized that his hands were shaking, only when Arthur took both of them, kissing them softly "I had no idea"

"Until yesterday only my mother knew" Merlin replied, in a low voice 

"I can't stand the idea that someone could have hurt you, but above all I can't stand that I wasn't there to protect you"

"Silly, how could you protect me if you didn't know me yet?" Merlin smiled stroking Arthur’s cheek "I don't care, nobody should have the right to touch you without you wanting it, including me”.

Arthur soon found himself with an armful of Merlin, the head of the latter planted in the hollow of his neck "Merlin" whispered softly "I like you. I feel like I've known you for centuries. Let me do things right, "he said.

Merlin looked up and gave a slightly crooked smile "Are you asking me out?"

"Would you accept if it were so?" asked Arthur.

Merlin nodded “Small steps"

"Small steps.

* * *

The two boys dated for several months.

On New Year's Eve, Arthur and Merlin were together on the roof of the Arthur's house "It's very cold," said Merlin shivering "Come here," said the other, covering both with the blanket he had brought.

The glow and colors of the firework displays were reflected on Merlin's eyes and Arthur was mesmerized to look at him

"Merlin ..."

"Yes Arthur?" the quaterbeck stopped and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Merlin, there is a moment in life when you meet an important person, and soon you feel that your soul is inextricably linked to his, as if you had known each other for centuries.

When you are together you feel at home and ... “ Arthur sighed " What I am trying to ask you is: Merlin, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Arthur asked "Yes, yes and yes again” Merlin replied making their lips collide

[](https://ibb.co/k8ppQ2P)   



End file.
